Luz en la oscuridad
by Anna Walker
Summary: Todos decían que él era capaz de sacar a las personas de la más terrible oscuridad; pero sólo ella era capaz de hacerle ver la luz en sus momentos más oscuros... –NaruHina/One-shot-


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Naruto**__ son propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. _

_**Summary:**__ Todos decían que él era capaz de sacar a las personas de la más terrible oscuridad; pero sólo ella era capaz de hacerle ver la luz en sus momentos más oscuros. –NaruHina/One-shot/Situado en el número 615 del manga._

_**Recomendación:**__ Léanse esto escuchando "Transatlanticism", de Death cab for cutie. Es… simplemente perfecto._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Luz en la oscuridad**_

…

El cuerpo se derrumbó justo frente a él, deslizándose entre sus brazos hasta yacer en el piso, sin vida. Sus ojos no podían apartarse. Lo estaba intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacerlo. Detallaba la imagen, grabándola en su cerebro con el doloroso fuego que parecía extinguirse en su interior con cada respiración, de forma lenta y agónica, tal y como lo había hecho el símbolo en la frente de Neji, como si fuera sólo un recordatorio de que el final, en realidad, estaba llegando.

Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, incapaz de reconocer la tierra bajo él, o la sofocante tensión que cortaba la atmósfera a su alrededor. Era como si el mundo entero estuviera atascado, de la misma manera en que él lo estaba en ese momento. Atascado en el vacío de la rabia y la desesperación.

—No hacías más que gruñir: "No pienso permitir que mates a ninguno de mis compañeros" —se burló Obito—, y mira a tu alrededor…

Por fin su mirada obedeció y recorrió todo lo que le rodeaba, un escenario que no presentaba ninguna mejoría. Cuerpos sin vida, sangre hundiéndose en el suelo terroso, personas a su alrededor incapaces de creer que tal destrucción y cruel destino estuviera esperándolos a todos. La muerte había hecho campaña entre ellos, y no conforme con eso había sembrado el miedo y el dolor mientras aguardaba a los próximos en caer bajo su toque. Todos lo miraban a la espera de saber lo que debían hacer, el problema era que ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

Obito tenía razón. Estaba fallando, _había_ fallado.

Ahora sus propias palabras las sentía superfluas, amargas. Eran como trozos de hielo que se clavaban profundo en él, de la misma manera en que aquellas estacas atravesaban el cuerpo del genio del clan Hyuga, un hombre que había afirmado odiarlo cuando niños y que ahora había sacrificado su vida y su futuro para salvarlo a él. El cuerpo de Neji iba perdiendo el color al ritmo que Naruto perdía la noción de lo que realmente era, o mejor dicho, de lo que había creído ser.

El discurso de Obito seguía llegándole, sólo que en un nivel completamente diferente. Las palabras habían dejado de entrar por sus oídos y ahora se colaban directamente hasta su cerebro, perforando profundo en él, convirtiéndolo en un ente sin forma y sin razón de ser.

—Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué más te queda en este mundo?

_Nada._

Y esa sola palabra dolió de forma tan intensa, que él jamás creyó que estando tan vacío como lo estaba ahora pudiera sentir tal clase de dolor. Quemaba su pecho, lo rasgaba, lo destrozaba sin compasión haciendo que todo lo que una vez creyó sobre sí mismo se desvaneciera mientras continuaba viendo el cuerpo inerte de Neji.

No, ya no podía más. Él no podía hacer esto, ya había perdido a demasiadas personas en el camino, en _su_ camino hacia una meta que cada vez le parecía más lejana, incluso ajena.

Ya no importaba. Se había engañado a sí mismo, su ego lo había cegado a tal grado que él realmente creyó que todo podía ser diferente, que _él podía_ hacer las cosas diferentes. Y ahora aquí estaba… tragándose sus palabras mientras aceptaba que la muerte era un adversario al cual no podía ganarle, uno al que ni siquiera era capaz de hacerle frente. No podía permitir que nadie más corriera con el mismo destino. ¿A quién había querido engañar? No había buscado el reconocimiento de las personas porque realmente lo necesitara, lo había hecho porque no había querido seguir viviendo en soledad. Ahora aquél destino no le parecía tan aterrador como lo era éste momento, viendo a la gente morir por su causa.

Esto era todo. Su camino ninja debía terminar aquí.

Su mano cobró vida propia. Tal vez era lo mejor, cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que esto. Mejor que la sangre. Mejor que la muerte y la desolación. Mejor que ese hueco que siempre había sentido en su alma y que ahora comenzaba a sofocarlo hasta hacer cada bocanada de aire insoportable.

Estaba dispuesto a rendirse, ya no podía pelear más. El costo era demasiado alto esta vez.

Entonces alguien lo golpeó. Una bofetada que volvió a situarlo en ese lapso de tiempo y espacio, un golpe que no buscaba lastimarlo sino hacerlo reaccionar. Y cuando la tibia mano continuó acunando su mejilla, la calidez de su toque consiguió hacer que su corazón volviera a latir otra vez. Parpadeó una vez y pudo reconocer el rostro de Hinata. Las lágrimas corrían a raudales sobre aquellas suaves mejillas que él había visto ruborizarse en tantas ocasiones en el pasado, y eso provocó una punzada en su pecho.

—Recuerda las palabras de Neji, "tú vida ya no te pertenece sólo a ti, Naruto" —le dijo con voz clara a pesar del llanto.

Su tono seguía siendo dulce y gentil, envolvía cada palabra que salía de su boca en una extraña mezcla de claridad y determinación que parecía tan poco propia de ella, y que a pesar de eso le hizo confiar de nuevo. Su voz fue capaz de devolver la sensibilidad a su cuerpo, de hacer correr la sangre en sus venas de nuevo mientras veía la esperanza plasmada en sus ojos pálidos.

Naruto era incapaz de hablar, seguía sin moverse pero esta vez era por un motivo distinto. Así como las palabras de Obito habían conseguido romper pedazos de él, las palabras de Hinata estaban devolviendo las piezas a su sitio. Y cuando ella le dijo que no estaba solo, él realmente le creyó. No se sintió solo o perdido, sintió que el corazón le latía al mismo ritmo que el de todos los demás, con la misma esperanza y voluntad.

—Avanzar con la cabeza en alto y no retroceder a mi palabra… ¡También es mi camino ninja!

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar sus propias palabras salir de los delicados labios de Hinata y sus ojos volvieron al cuerpo de Neji.

_"Naruto, Hinata está dispuesta a morir por ti…"_, le había dicho.

Y Naruto sabía que era verdad. Lo había sabido desde que Nagato había invadido la aldea y ella se había sacrificado para salvarlo. En aquella ocasión, cuando creyó haberla perdido, eso resultó ser suficiente aliciente como para hacerlo levantarse de nuevo y luchar. Ahora aquí estaban, después de ese corto lapso de tiempo que él sentía como una época ya lejana, en la misma situación. Él a punto de rendirse y ella recordándole las cosas por las que valía la pena luchar.

Kurama secundó las palabras de Hinata, y por fin lo entendió.

Hinata estaba dispuesta a morir por él y Naruto tuvo que reconocer que él estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, de la misma manera en que estaba seguro de que todos los presentes estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse los unos por los otros si era necesario. Porque, a pesar de todas las diferencias, los unía un mismo anhelo, un anhelo al cual él le había dado voz.

No, ahora no sólo se trataba de él. Si se daba por vencido ahora, todo acabaría. Tal vez él estaba cansado, pero los demás no lo estaban. Seguían parados allí, sin importar el dolor ni el miedo, y era por causa de las palabras que él tantas veces había pronunciado. Si él había conseguido hacer que tantas personas las creyeran, debía haber un buen motivo, ¿cierto?

Sí, ellos tenían razón. No sólo se trataba de sus padres, o de Jiraiya o de Neji. Se trataba de todos aquellos que habían compartido parte de su camino, que de una manera u otra lo habían guiado a este momento. Se trataba de Hinata y de todos los demás que aún tenían sus propios caminos por recorrer, caminos que le habían confiado a él.

Naruto aferró su mano con fuerza y se puso de pie.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hinata! —exclamó sintiendo la determinación creciendo en su interior con cada latido de su corazón. No iba a permitir que todos aquellos que se habían sacrificado, lo hubiesen hecho en vano. Todos ellos merecían algo mejor.

_"Neji, nunca podré agradecértelo…"_

Éste era el momento que definía todo, ya no había marcha atrás. Respiró profundo y el aire hinchó sus pulmones al máximo. Fue como una batería siendo cargada de nuevo por la corriente eléctrica que sacudió cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo, hasta la más mínima parte de él se llenó de la fuerza que Hinata le transmitía. Ésa clase de fuerza era la que necesitaba. No era poder sino voluntad, era fe en medio de la adversidad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que la necesitaba _a ella_.

Mientras ambos encaraban al poderoso enemigo que tenían enfrente, uno que hasta hace poco hacía creído imbatible, Naruto sintió que podían vencerlo. Todos juntos.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Hinata y los recuerdos de años pasados aparecieron en su mente, regresando acompañados por las emociones que había experimentado entonces gracias a ella. En su pecho se arraigó la firme convicción de que Hinata era más fuerte que él, de una manera completamente diferente, pero lo era. Ella era capaz de ver la esperanza en medio del dolor. Cuando ella había estado cerca en sus momentos de duda, había conseguido infundirle nuevos bríos a su corazón, lo llenaba de una determinación que le hacía creer que todo era posible.

Puede que no pudiera agradecerle a Neji, a sus padres o a Jiraiya, pero honraría su sacrificio y le agradecía a Hinata por ayudarle a darse cuenta. Y cuando todo esto terminara, y estuvieran de nuevo en casa, retomando sus vidas, se lo agradecería de nuevo. Definitivamente lo haría.

Porque tal vez él estuviera aquí para ayudar a salvar al mundo, pero Hinata lo había salvado a él…

…por tercera ocasión.

* * *

_¡Neji, ¿por qué?!_

_Puff… sigo en shock por la pérdida, disculpen._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Necesitaba algo de terapia luego de ponerme al corriente con el manga, así que aquí estuvo. Lo único que me consuela es que por fin hubo NaruHina! Sí, señoras y señores, no importa lo que digan, esto fue NaruHina en su más pura expresión, y ya lo merecíamos luego de todos estos años. Ruego en mis oraciones porque esto se concrete y que Kishimoto no nos salga con una enorme laguna mental como sucedió durante la invasión de Konoha :D_

_Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica –de preferencia constructiva- siéntanse libres de dejarla en un review!_

_Hasta luego!_

_Anna_


End file.
